When The Time Comes
by PeaCH LuV PaRTY
Summary: Ginny is in the 7th year(she skipped ahead) along with Harry, Hermione, and the newest member of the group, Draco, Ron having left. Now Ginny and Draco get askedforced to do something they don't want. What will it be? HermioneDraco and GinnyHarry romance
1. Conflicts and Secrets

When The Time Comes  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the plot. br ##-Ginny's thoughts br $$-Hermione's thoughts br %%-Harry's thoughts br ^^-Draco's thoughts br &&-Ron's thoughts br  
  
centerChapter 1: Conflicts and Secrets/centerp  
  
"I said leave, Ron! You said that if Draco were part of the group, you wouldn't be our friend. You made your decision, so go through with it." Hermione firmly told Ron when he wouldn't leave the compartment. br  
"Fine, you bitch. I never needed any of you guys' friendships. And you, Ginny, I completely disown you as a sister. Never will you get anything from me!" Ron shouted to the group. &You pile of dragon shit! You'll never amount to anything ever, Malfoy!& br  
"Sod off, you worthless piece of shit that you call a Weasley! I can't believe that if we accept Draco, you can't! He's not a bad person! You just don't like him because he was a Slytherin and is a Malfoy, you bloody idiot!" Ginny shrieked. #I'd say a whole lot more if it weren't for the rudeness!# br Ron stomped off to another compartment cursing under his breath. That was the way that Hermione, Draco. Ginny, and Harry's last year at Hogwarts started. (A/N: Ginny skipped ahead to 7th year over the summer.) br  
"Why can't he just accept me? I don't know what I can do to make him like me or at least be civil to me." Draco said out loud thoughtfully. br  
"Who will ever find out why he's like that towards you?" Harry replied dully. br  
Two hours later, Ginny and Draco, the Head Boy and Girl, left to ask when they would arrive at Hogwarts. They came back 15 minutes later panting. br  
"Oh my god! It took us 5 minutes to get to the conductor, and then when we were heading back here, Ron saw us and his face contorted into this evil look and suddenly started chasing us down the train! Of course, there were like 100 students in the hall, so we had to plow right through them, trying to get away from Ron! Then we accidentally passed compartment door to here and when we realized it, Ron had us at the end of the train, so, with Draco's and my Quidditch skills-" Ginny wheezed before falling onto the seat. br "-We managed to get by the big oaf and run down back here." Draco finished, while testing the locking spell he has put on the compartment door to keep Ron from coming in. He sat down on the seat next to Hermione and closed his eyes and rested. Seeing his fatigue, Hermione propped him up and gave Draco a back massage and loosened the knots in his shoulders. br  
^I wish Mione would do this every day, not just that it feels good, but I love having her touch me. If only she knew how I've felt about her since our 1st year. If only she felt the same way about me.^ br  
When the group arrived at Hogwarts, they climbed into an empty carriage, escaping the cold mist. The ride up to the castle was almost silent except for the few pitiful moments when someone tried to make a small conversation to break the icy stillness. No one seemed to know what to say, especially after the incident with Ron on the train. br  
At the citadel, the friends all sat together at the new table for inter-house mingling that was made 3 years ago. At the table, friends from all different houses could eat together without the taunting and rudeness at their house tables. br  
When the sorting hat had finished it's yearly song and sorted the new first years into the four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, did Professor Dumbledore announce the new Head Boy and Girl. After the usual excellent dinner made by the house elves of Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco called out to the first years to follow them, Draco being switched to a Gryffindor in his 6th year. br  
After the first years had been delivered to the Gryffindor common room, Draco and Ginny, them having become almost as good friends as Ginny and Hermione, walked along to the Head Boy and Girl common room talking. br  
"Ginny, I need to tell you a secret. A huge secret." Draco said quietly. br  
"Sure. What is it? You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?" Ginny said supportively. br  
"Yeah. It's about Mione." Draco replied. br  
"Oh? Let me guess. You have an enormous crush on her and you don't know if you should ask her out because of fear of rejection, but you don't want people to think that you're a chicken shit. Am I right?" Ginny supplied. br  
"Yeah. How the hell did you know?" Draco asked. br  
"Let's see. I'm pretty much your best friend and I know everything that you're thinking because I know you oh so well! Jeez! Is it really that hard to figure out?" Ginny joked. br  
They talked while they walked to their common room, finding Harry and Hermione waiting for them. br  
"Where have you been? We've been waiting for half an hour! Don't you remember your promise? You said that we could sleep in your dormitory/common room on the train!" Hermione reminded them. br  
"Jeez Hermione! Chill or something! It's not a big deal!" Draco joked. Everyone laughed. p  
  
A/N: Ok! Please bear with me here! I'm sorry if the chapter isn't long enough as you would hope, but this is only my first fic, so please review and give me suggestions. It would really help. Just saying the story is great and update soon isn't going to help make the story better. I hope you like the story and it will be getting better later on as I write more chapters. Enjoy!p  
~¤PeaCH LuV PaRTY¤~ 


	2. Secret Conversation

When The Time Comes  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the plot. Thank you JK Rowling for enlightening our world with the Harry Potter series! ##-Ginny's thoughts $$-Hermione's thoughts %%-Harry's thoughts ^^-Draco's thoughts &&-Ron's thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Secret Conversation  
  
Ginny and Draco each conjured a bed for Harry and Hermione in their rooms.  
"Mione? Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important." Ginny asked as Hermione was brushing her hair and Ginny was cleaning her face.  
"Yeah, sure Ginny. Anything. What's on your mind?" Hermione replied, her head upside down. Hermione's bushy, frizzy hair had changed in her 6th year to bouncy, chocolate colored curls that stayed perfect, even when her hair was brushed. The only time it was straight was when Hermione's hair was wet or she used hair straightener.  
"Well, I dunno how to say this, but. ah hell with it. I'll spit it out. I love Harry." Ginny blurted.  
"Well, so do I, but it's not a secret. We all love Harry." Hermione said, obviously not knowing how Ginny loved Harry.  
"No. I mean I love Harry as more than a friend. I love him as a.a.a girlfriend kind of love, I guess." Ginny stammered.  
"Ohhhhhh! I know what you mean! Like how I love Dr- the guy I like! Well, just a little hint. I think Harry likes you the way you like him!" Hermione giggled.  
"Who do you like? Come on! I told you who I like! You could at least do the same for me! It's like a secrets trade! It can be a fun game we play! Besides, I'm Head Girl, so I can give u detention if you don't!" Ginny joked at Hermione's face, which immediately changed to laughter.  
"I like someone we both know really well and is really nice and all that." Hermione hinted.  
"Hell, Mione! Spit it out!" Ginny laughed.  
"It's. Draco." Hermione blabbed and hid her face from laughter.  
"Oh my god! That's so damn cool because." Ginny excitedly shrieked before remembering she couldn't tell Draco's secret.  
"Because what?" Hermione asked.  
"I can't say. I promised I wouldn't tell, otherwise I would tell you. I'm sorry." Ginny said sourly. "Ok. But at least tell me who said it!" Hermione said. "I can't. Well, maybe saying who said the secret isn't gonna be that big of a deal. Draco said it." Ginny said.  
"Oh. Ok. Well, let's talk about something else! I'm kinda bored. Want to do homework?" Hermione joked, laughing at Ginny's mortified face.  
"You're joking, though, right?" Ginny asked when they went into the Head common room.  
"No. I was serious! I can help you with your History of Magic and potions homework!" Hermione replied earnestly, while thinking, $I am getting really good at this pretending to want to do homework!$.  
Ginny glumly dragged her book bag out and said, "Come on. Time to do homework."  
"Omigosh! You actually thought that I was going to make you do your homework now? It's the weekend! You gotta live a little! I was kidding!" Hermione shrieked with laughter.  
"Omigosh, Mione!!! You little-" Ginny shouted, before being cut off by Hermione.  
"Actually, I believe you are the little one!" Hermione joked.  
"Whatever! Come on! Let's get some breakfast! It's like 9:45! I'm starving!" Ginny begged.  
"You remind me of Ro- never mind." Hermione said sadly.  
"Please don't be sad about my brother! He's being a stupid git! Draco's worth our time, not Ron. Even mum thinks Ron's acting stupid." Ginny comforted Hermione.  
"Ok. Thank you, Ginny." Hermione smiled.  
"Anything, Mione. Anything for a friend." Ginny replied. They hugged and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's not very fluffy right now, but it will be better soon. This is my first FanFic, so please, give me any suggestions to make the story better in your standards. TTYL! Have a great time reading and reviewing!  
~¤PeaCH LuV PaRTY¤~ 


End file.
